


[podfic] The Road Less Travelled By

by Tseecka



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Deep Roads, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Road Less Travelled By, by sixpence, read aloud. </p>
<p>Hosted on Soundcloud; total length 11 minutes and 56 seconds</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Road Less Travelled By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sixpence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixpence/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Road Less Travelled By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011426) by [Sixpence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixpence/pseuds/Sixpence). 



> Musical lead-in/out is Never Let Go by Utada Hikaru (Piano instrumental)

Length: 11 minutes 56 seconds

Streaming link (Soundcloud): [here](https://soundcloud.com/tseecka/the-road-less-travelled-by).

Download available upon request.


End file.
